poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures in Flurry-Sitting Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Adventures in Flurry-Sitting. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Adventures in Flurry-Sitting") One day at CHS, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were helping out Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna teaching the students about friendship. Twilight Sparkle: For our next lesson, We're going to give speech about our own friendship after taking your essay. Any questions? Yona: (raising question) How come essay comes before speech? Sunset Shimmer: Only when you take your time, Yona. Gallus: I can see where this is going. Just then, There was a knock on the door when Twilight had to answer it, It was Dean Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart. Shining Armor: Surprise! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Oh, My gosh! (picks up Flurry Heart) How's my favorite niece? Shining Armor: (as Flurry Heart) I'm good! I was hoping my favowite aunt could watch me for a few houwrs. Dean Cadance: Hope you're not too busy. Twilight Sparkle: Busy? (scoffs) Would the best aunt ever be too busy to spend sometime with this adorable little one? Flurry Heart: (giggles as her aunt tickles her belly) Twilight Sparkle: No! Sunset Shimmer: So, What's all the ruckus anyway? Dean Cadance: Well, Sunset, The thing is that we've got a meeting with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Ransik about some arrangements for both of our schools. Shining Armor: You sure you don't mind, Twily? Twilight Sparkle: Not at all, Shining Armor. Dean Cadance: That's great, Twilight. (gives Twilight the diaper bag) Here's the diaper bag, Anything you need for Flurry are all in here. Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, Starlight, You two will be okay watching the school, Right? Sunset Shimmer: Sure thing, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: We'll do our best. So, Shining Armor and Cadance gave their baby a goodbye kiss. Shining Armor: Thanks again, Twily. And so, They set off on their meeting. At Twilight's house, Twilight, Spike and their friends started playing with Flurry. Twilight Sparkle: Are you excited to play, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Spike: She sure looks excited. Applejack: It sure is great babysittn' Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Fluttershy: Flurry Heart is just adorable. Pinkie Pie: She sure is. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Rarity: Oh, I just can't resist her beauty. Rainbow Dash: She'd be great at her own talent someday. Spike: You girls never know. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Meanwhile, Sunset and Starlight were getting their hands full watching the classroom. Sandbar: Professor Shimmer, Professor Glimmer, Anything else we can learn? Sunset Shimmer: Hold on, Sandbar, We need to check on the agenda. Starlight Glimmer: Darn, I knew I should've make a copy of it. Yona: Yona can't wait any longer! With the students getting impatient, Sunset and Starlight were stumped. Back Twilight and the others, They brought Flurry Heart to the park. Twilight Sparkle: Here we are, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Spike: Hey, Twilight. Let's bring her over to the sandbox, I'm sure she'd like to play here. Twilight Sparkle: Good idea, Spike, I'm sure she'll do fine as long as we keep an eye on her. So, Flurry started playing in the sandbox excitedly. Then, Twilight noticed the ice cream truck. Twilight Sparkle: I'll bet Flurry could use an ice cream. (to Fluttershy) Fluttershy, Could you watch her for a minute? Fluttershy: Sure, Twilight. Just as Fluttershy puts her down to see the butterflies, Flurry wondered off while she's distracted by a homeless kitten. Fluttershy: You poor little thing, You're safe now. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Spike: I wonder where she'd be going? So, Spike had to keep an eye on her. Fluttershy: There you go, You sweet little thing. Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, Where's Flurry Heart!? Spike: It's okay, Twilight, I've got her. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: Flurry Heart, What am I going to do with you for wondering off? As they left the park, They didn't realized they dropped Whammy at the park. Along the way, Flurry begins to cry. Flurry Heart: (crying) Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong, Flurry? Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh, Looks like she doesn't have her Whammy, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I think you're right, Pinkie, It's only thing that calms her right down. Sunburst: Is this what you girls are looking for? Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Sunburst, You are a lifesaver. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Sunburst: Anything for Flurry, Twilight. After that, Twilight, Spike and their friends returned to Twilight's house. Twilight Sparkle: It's snack time, Flurry. Are you hungry? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: I thought so, I know what you'll like. So, Twilight brought out some applesauce. Twilight Sparkle: How about some applesauce? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Spike: I'll bet she could use some. So, Twilight fed her some applesauce as she liked it. Twilight Sparkle: That a girl, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Soon, It was time for Flurry to have her bath. Twilight Sparkle: Time for your bath, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: In we go. (puts Flurry into the tub) Flurry Heart: (giggling and splashing) Twilight Sparkle: ???, . Spike: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5